Greta's Revenge Raid
A few months ago,in the "Invasion of The Tri-State Area" incident,Greta Spader,the leader of Unified Citizens is trying to capture The Tri-State area.Now,she's back with a new plan.She's trying to control the Danville Harbor and the nearby seas by building a lot of bases.The Resistance needs to stop Greta's project. Captain Harlock know about this project and inform The Resistance.They need to be ready for a naval warfare.Harlock doesn't really know how to build battleships.Phineas,Ferb and The Forsaken's scientist,Admiral Brennus is planning to build the battleships.Phineas and Ferb build a duplicator device so they can make a lot of battleships easily. Theres a fully functional Unified Citizens base on the Tri-State Area coast.The Unified Citizens trying to build a lot more.The Resistance assigned to destroy the bases thats still under construction.The elite operatives like First Lieutenant Phineas,Second Lieutenant Ferb,First Lieutenant Isabella,Staff Sergeant Baljeet,Sergeant Buford,Captain Harlock and the 141 is assigned to take out the fully operational base.Captain Harlock is leading the strike force. Captain Harlock leading with Mauler-class battleship.Phineas and Isabella piloting the Hammerhead-class battleship.Ferb is piloting Barracuda-class submarine.Buford and Baljeet piloting the Arbiter-class hybrid warship. The Resistance distracting the Unified Citizens soldiers,leaving the operational base less guarded.The strike force destroying all buildings,but unluckily,the base is guarded by automated large calibre cannon turret and heavy missiles that inflicted heavy damage to the strike force's fleet.Ferb's submarine launch surface-to-surface missiles to destroy the turrets.But there are torpedoe turrets that damaging Ferb's submarine.The submarine is about to sunk to the sea floor.Luckily,Ferb escapes with a escape pods. Buford and Baljeet launches the drones to assist their advance.Phineas and Isabella fires heavy mortar from their battleship.Those mortar shells inflicted heavy damage to the turrets.When outside turrets destroyed,they moving deeper to the base.There are some more missile turrets that damaging the Hammerhead-class battleships.Captain Harlock's Mauler firing heavy missiles that also inflicted heavy damage to thos turrets.Some more turrets sunk Isabella's Hammerhead-class battleship.Ferb and Isabella is now on Phineas' battleship.Buford and Baljeet's drone destroys the turrets and building. Suddenly,the Unified Citizens' battleship coming in and destroys Harlock's Mauler and Buford and Baljeet's hybrid warship.Only Phineas' Hammerhead-class battleship survived the attack.The strike force is retreating but the Unified Citizens warship destroys Phineas' battleship.The strike forces has been captured.This was heard by The Resistance.Corporal Candace is now become a temporary commander.Candace orders The Resistance to destroy the Unified Citizens base with everything they got. In the prison,Harlock is thinking how to escape.Phineas feels like giving up.Isabella making Phineas to think positive.After a while,they hear a lot of explosions.And the roof of the prison blows.The Resistance helicopter rescuing them using SPIE rig.While they were fly away,they saw a lot of Resistance`s battleships,battlecruisers and destroyers destroying the base.When they return to base,they found out that Candace is the one who`s giving orders to The Resistances.The strike force thanks Candace so much.Phineas also thank Isabella for making him thinking positive. Another Great`s plan is failed.She retired from the Unified Citizens.The fate of Unified Citizens is once again unknown.They retreated without the knowledge of The Resistance. Allusions *Hammerhead-class battleship,Mauler-class battleship,Barracuda-class submarine (Battle Pirates) *Captain Harlock & Greta Spader (Battle Pirates) *Unified Citizens (Modern Combat 4)